bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zitterngöttlich
| number = | used by = | signature = }} Zitterngöttlich (天来発振 (天国の振動), shitternugōturchu; German for "Divine Oscillating", Japanese for "Heavenly Vibrations") is regarded as the most difficult and dangerous of Quincy abilities to learn, as it utilizes the innate Quincy ability of reishi manipulation to its highest level. For Quincy, it can only be used in the Quincy: Letzt Stil form. Overview The power of a Quincy lies in the innate ability to absorb and manipulate reishi, the building blocks of all spiritual beings and structures. Among these two similar yet different abilities that they possessed, Shinigami and Hollow placed emphasis on their absorption abilities the most. However, as Andreas Nikolai claimed, a Quincy's most fearsome ability is not to absorb and enslave reishi, but rather to manipulate it to any end. The act at which each reishi particle is manipulated by a Quincy is called Zitterngöttlich. In deeper analysis, Andreas states that similar to a theory in Physics that light can exist as both a wave and a particle, Shinigami and Quincy remain extreme opposites because the method at which they utilize each of their respective abilities mirrors this idea. Shinigami use reiryoku from within their body, which moves like a "sea of energy" within them, while Quincy absorb spiritual particles from their surroundings to utilize their abilities. In other words, Shinigami use the "wave" nature of spirit energy while Quincy use the "particle" nature of energy. Zitterngöttlich is an ability to manipulate reishi particles that either compose a Quincy's being or comprise the people and objects around them. This is accomplished by the Quincy causing each and every reishi particle to vibrate, from which several possibilities can result depending on the frequency at which the reishi oscillate. Once such a feat is accomplished, a truly powerful Quincy can mold this ability to countless powerful techniques. The secrets of Zitterngöttlich are said to have been in an ancient tome, but was burned by Sōken Ishida during the Quincy Massacre, 210 years prior to the Quincy Blood War, so that no one would be able to replicate its power for use. Derived Techniques Sklaverei (聖なる奴隷, German for "Holy Slave"): Under Construction Kasaneawase Hirenkyaku (重ね合わせ飛廉脚, "Superposition of the Flying Screen Step/God Step"): One of the highest level of techniques that a Quincy may be capable of utilizing, it uses the Quincy art of Zitterngöttlich to its highest capabilities. By oscillating the reishi particles of the Quincy's body, they use an enhanced version of Hirenkyaku to actually cause a "split" during a moment at which the body enters a state of superposition. By doing so, it allows the multiple states of the Quincy's body to split, forming breathing and functional clones. Unlike Gemelos Sonído, which creates only afterimages, Kasaneawase Hirenkyaku forms actual clones that act of their own accord. The only way to eliminate a clone is to kill it the same way one would regularly kill a person, as because the fragile superposition is being maintained and split among multiple existences, each clone is essentially their own existence and must be eliminated one by one. It is possible to also utilize Zitterngöttlich among the clones, and reform into a single entity. Because of its difficultly, very few Quincy have ever been able to learn it, and those who do are revered as legend in Quincy lore. Füllsel Tüchtigkeit (効率を梱包 (能力を梱包), fūrurreru tōkutikkētu; German for "Packing Efficiency", Japanese for "Packing Ability"): This technique refers to using Zitterngöttlich to either "tighten" or "loosen" the bonds between reishi particles in the Quincy's body. While loosen or tighten are rather ambiguous terms in explaining the nature of this technique, essentially it means that a Quincy is able to either stop or allow the particles of another being from coming into contact with them. There exists two different techniques at which this principle is utilized. *'Strom Verweigert' (行き止まり (遮断), sutoromu beruēgerttō; German for "Passage Denied", Japanese for "Blocked Off"): By causing the reishi in the body to compact as close as possible, the Quincy ends up hardening their entire body so that no attack is capable of harming them. Essentially, it is likened to that of an Arrancar's hierro. While in principle, it is similar to the Quincy's Blut technique, it actually enhances their body's durability and strength by several fold because the reishi are so close to eachother, they have achieved a 100% packing efficiency, making it seem as though their bodies no longer are comprised of individual reishi particles, but rather are one single spiritual entity. The use of this technique is noticed by the change in the Quincy's skin color, as the technique causes all parts of their body that the reishi particles are compacted together to 100% to turn into a light blue color. Strom Verweigert causes the reishi particles to become so tightly packed, that their skin becomes hardened enough to do battle with swords and other weapons bare-handed. *'Vorbeifahrt' (通り過ぎる (の通過を許可), borubēfaruttō; German for "Pass By", Japanese for "Allow Through"): The opposite of Strom Verweigert, Vorbeifahrt ideally "loosens" the bonds of reishi in the Quincy's body. Anticipating the position of each reishi particle in the opponent(s)'s body, when the latter comes into contact with the Quincy, they end up slipping right through the Quincy, as if the user was intangible. This is because the reishi particles are vibrating to a point that when they come into contact with other reishi, they cause those reishi particles to slip to the side of them, like water currents curving around large rocks in the middle of the river. Likewise, this allows a Quincy to pass through solid structures, such as walls. The result of the Quincy doing this is that opponents are unable to make physical contact with their bodies, causing all of their physical attacks to pass right through. However, spiritual attacks such as Getsuga Tenshō which utilize the "wave" nature of spiritual energy can still do damage even while Vorbeifahrt is active. However, as it was shown, certain masters of the Vorbeifahrt technique can add additional oscillations to their reishi, which somehow have the effect of placing those reishi into superposition states, which allow even wave-like attacks to pass right through their body. In addition, for a Quincy to make physical contact with an opponent, they must deactivate the technique. Notable Users Behind the Scenes Quincy abilities on this site appear to have to do more with "reishi absorption" and less about the Quincy's more fearsome power of "reishi manipulation". That is what I'd like to do with Zitterngöttlich. Utilizing what I know about particular topics in Quantum Mechanics, I hope to apply that knowledge into this Quincy power. However, "packing efficiency" is actually Chemistry-related.